Cosmoloids
Cosmoloids are the units that the player controls in Cosmic League. They are composed of two races: Humes and Robots. Humes are a technologically advanced organic species while robots are inorganic metallic lifeforms. Cosmoloids are separated into 6 categories based on their specialties as follows: * Assaults - Assaults are the among the most mobile units that prowl the league, losing only to aerials when flight is involved. They are capable of equipping a broad selection of movement-based cartridges, such as Assault Step, Air Loop and Sway. In addition to having access to a wide variety of guns, assaults can also choose to use swords or spears with any unit specific weaponry. * Panzers - Panzers are melee focused units that dominate the lower altitudes of the Cosmic League. Although they are not very mobile in general, they make up for this drawback with a massive hp pool, and terrifyingly high melee damage. Panzers have access to a few guns, most of are short ranged, but can use axes, spears, swords and hammers in addition to any unit specific weaponry. Panzers generally have a very hard time fighting fortresses and aerials. * Aerials - Aerial units are agile, and sport the ability to move around in the air more quickly than any other unit class. They are able to Air Loop in and out of sticky situations, wittling down their opponents with consistent ranged damage. They're also able to swoop in with swords, rapiers, or unit specific weapons to burst down their targets. Unfortunately, aerials are the squishiest units in the league, and their guns typically have fairly short range, and as a result, they may end up finding themselves being killed by assaults and busters. * Busters - Buster type units are generally are able to initiate combat from a much longer range than any other unit class. Although they are not very mobile, they tend to have the fire power to drastically damage any enemies they set their sights on. Common guns used by busters include bazookas, rifles, gatlings and rocket launchers. Busters tend to have trouble with panzers, as they often don't have any countermeasures for close quarters combat. * Fortresses - Fortresses tend to be units that soar at high altitudes, raining death upon those trapped below them. They're characterized by their long range weaponry, and high firepower. Common weapons used by fortresses include beam launchers, beam slicers, bomb launchers, beam rifles and beam missles. Unfortunately, fortresses tend to be rather slow, and hence, can be picked off by aerials and assaults. * Jammers - Jammers are disrupters that offer their services in the form of status conditions. Although their names imply that they only serve to prevent enemies from operating at their best, many jammers also have access to buffs that grant allies abilities they would otherwise not have. Jammers often use crowd control based weapons, such as drawguns. Unfortunately, they are easily picked off when alone, and are often unable to defeat other units without team assistance. Ranks and Limit Removal Cosmoloids have ranks and levels which are directly related to which cartridges and how many spheres they can use. Ranks may also limit the weapons that a cosmoloid may use. These ranks and max levels are as follows: In order to increase a cosmoloid's rank, the player must first bring the cosmoloid to their max possible level and fill the entire experience bar. This means that to rank up from C to B, the player must obtain enough experience to attain level 11 and not just level 10. The player can then perform limit removal and increase the cosmoloid's rank. This requires the player to possess specific trigger pieces and has a UC cost. Players may have a restriction on the max rank they can attain until they clear certain key missions. The limitations are as follows: B->A requires the player to clear key mission #1-19, and A->S requires the player to clear key mission #1-22. (Need someone to check if C->B has a key mission requirement.)